Not about the books anymore
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mi fic número 150! Oneshot. Situada durante el capítulo 3x13 "Knockdown", cuando Kate le pregunta a Rick por qué sigue trabajando con ella. Disfruten!


**No quería dejar que este hermoso año terminara sin publicar mi fic número 150. Aún no puedo creer que haya llegado a este número. Pero estoy feliz y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo. **

**Esta historia, se habrán dado cuenta por su nombre, se sitúa durante la tercer temporada, en el capítulo 3x13 "Knockdown", en el momento en que Kate le pregunta a Rick por qué sigue trabajando con ella... obviamente, nada de lo que pasó luego fue cierto, pero tengo que reconocer que varias fantaseé con que Rick le dijera con palabras lo que le dijo, según mi opinión, con los ojos. Y que ella entendió perfectamente, por supuesto! **

**No se preocupen, los fans de "Going undercover" tendrán otra actualización hoy más tarde... mis vacaciones me están manteniendo inspirada... Thank God! Disfruten! **

**Not about the books anymore**

-Entonces… ¿por qué sigues viniendo?- le preguntó ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

Rick la observó un momento, ponderando si realmente debía decir la verdad, si no hablaba y dejaba pasar la ocasión, las cosas seguirían como siempre…

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo él y esta vez, fue el turno de ella de mirarlo ponderando las posibilidades.

-Sí, quiero saberlo…- dijo ella.

-Por ti… sigo viniendo por ti…- dijo él y ella abrió la boca, como queriendo contestar, pero solo pudo tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-No me digas nada… tú me preguntaste, yo… simplemente no pude mentirte… hace unas horas, mi madre me hizo la misma pregunta… me preguntó hasta cuando seguiría poniéndome en peligro… y yo le dije que ya no se trataba de los libros que escribo…- dijo él.

-Rick…

-Kate… yo entiendo todo… pero no me pidas que te mienta… ya no puedo…

Kate sonrió casi sin fuerzas. Levantó la mano y acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos y cerró la distancia entre ambos, besándolo con ansiedad…

Al principio Rick no comprendió muy bien lo que ocurría, se sentía en el cielo, pero sus neuronas no conectaban entre sí, pero cuando Kate, jadeando, separó su boca y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, comprendió…

-Kate… - dijo y ella sonrió otra vez.

-Por favor, Rick… no me dejes pensar… te necesito cerca… necesito sentirme amada…- dijo ella.

-Lo eres… eres muy amada, Kate… y estaré tan cerca como tú me permitas estar…- dijo él sin aire.

-Por favor, por favor…- dijo ella y Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con urgencia.

Kate deslizó sus manos para quitarle el abrigo que él llevaba puesto y Rick suspiró, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones y puso las manos por debajo del sweater de algodón que ella llevaba.

Kate jadeó, cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo respondiendo a las caricias de él. Llegaron hasta la cocina y ella sintió detrás a la altura de su cintura, la mesa del desayunador.

Interrumpió el beso y lo miró con tanto deseo que Rick, con idéntica mirada, no pudo decir nada. Se quitó el sweater y se mordió el labio al verlo mirarla…

-Kate…- dijo él por fin y ella colocó un dedo sobre su boca.

-Shhh…- dijo y reemplazó su dedo por sus labios.

Rick volvió a sentir que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y sintió sus dedos desabotonando su camisa, rápidos, precisos… hasta que los sintió sobre su piel y jadeó, apretando los ojos. Casi no le quedaba razonamiento, y era él quien no quería pensar más…

Kate lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sus torsos colapsaron intensamente. Las manos de Rick cobraron vida y se dedicaron a despojarla de sus pantalones.

Él no supo cuando, un momento más tarde, estaban los dos desnudos y ella mordisqueaba su cuello mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel…

Rick la besó profundamente una vez más y la levantó para que ella se sentara sobre la mesa. Kate lo miró provocativa y lo tomó de la cara, empujándolo casi agresivamente para que él besara su pecho, y Rick obedeció, escuchándola jadear luego de cada caricia…

Kate acomodó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, y cuando Rick se incorporó para besarla, le sonrió alzando las cejas.

-Kate…

-No hablemos, Rick…- insistió ella y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, que él introdujo en su boca provocándola.

-En serio…- le dijo cuando ella lo tomó del cuello, acomodándose para recibirlo.

-Dime…- le dijo y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse.

-No quiero que nos arrepintamos de esto, Kate… yo… yo estoy loco por ti y necesito que esto quede claro… y si más tarde me dices que todo fue un impulso desesperado o solo un momento de crisis, yo…

-Por supuesto que esto es un impulso… el impulso más correcto de toda mi vida, Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, atacó su cuello besándolo húmedamente y él casi se deja llevar- pero no tenemos tiempo de tomarnos la mano, mirar la luna románticamente y decirnos que nos amamos… en cualquier momento todo podría terminarse y la verdad es que no quiero perderme esto… no quiero morirme sin saber lo que se siente…

-¿Estás segura?

-Te amo, Rick… ¿no te diste cuenta?- le dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos- escucha… yo sé que soy un desastre y no puedo estar segura de lo que pase mañana… pero sé que no quiero ni puedo esperar más…

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y la besó con ternura. Kate suspiró en el beso, que se hizo más profundo y Rick la sorprendió y la hizo jadear cuando ella lo sintió parte suya, casi sin pedir permiso…

Kate interrumpió el beso y lo miró a los ojos. Era imposible que sintiera más cosas de las que sentía por él, pero tenía que enfocarse en disfrutar al máximo, esa experiencia debía ser inolvidable para ambos…

Rick se movió lenta y profundamente dentro de ella y Kate lo dejó hacer. Quería más… pero supo que era mejor que él manejara la situación…

Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y le dejó una marca visible en el cuello, él la miró con los ojos oscuros e incrementó el ritmo.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró desde ese ángulo, cuando él se inclinaba a besar su pecho. Y cuando ella se iba entregando a sus caricias, él la levantó en el aire sin desconectarse de ella y la apoyó sobre la puerta de vidrio…

El ángulo cambió y Kate jadeó ante la diferencia de temperatura del vidrio contra su espalda. Rick recuperó el ritmo rápidamente y ella sintió que estaba al borde del clímax.

Rick la observó, consciente de lo que ella sentía y la rogó que lo mirara cuando sintió sus paredes internas estrechándose por haber alcanzado el máximo placer.

Y cuando Kate se perdía en sus ojos tratando de recuperarse, lo escuchó decir su nombre y todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la sensación de su clímax.

Rick la miró a los ojos un momento y luego la abrazó con ternura cuando ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, exhaustos…

-Wow…- dijo él aún jadeando.

-Si…- dijo Kate y besó su hombro, cálidamente.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él y cuando ella entrecerró los ojos y se acurrucó a él.

-Solo… tengo un poco de frío…- dijo y él la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Quieres… vestirte?- dijo él, visiblemente desilusionado.

-Vamos a la cama…- le dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano.

-Si…- dijo él algo sorprendido. Se habían dicho mucho, se habían demostrado mucho, pero él no pensó que ella querría invitarlo a su cama aún.

-No creíste que te invitara, ¿verdad?- dijo ella leyéndole los pensamientos.

-No,… es verdad…

-Yo tampoco creí que te animaras a decirme por qué seguías conmigo…

-Pero tú sabías por qué….- dijo él y se acomodó en sus brazos debajo de las sábanas.

-Lo supe desde el primer minuto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no me lo hiciste más simple?

-No quería que pensaras que era una chica fácil…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Y mientras hiciste que me enamorara de ti…

-Y yo de ti…- dijo ella.

-¿De verdad no te arrepentirás?

-Lo lograrás, si sigues insistiendo…

-¿Qué pasará con Josh?

-Es un buen tipo… pero siempre fue la excusa perfecta para no darme una oportunidad contigo… además… tú estabas con Gina…

-Porque me sentí despechado cuando te vi con Demming…

-Oh Dios, Rick… ¿cuántos errores hemos cometido por no hablar?

-Miles… pero estamos comenzando a hacer las cosas bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Increíblemente bien…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él, mirándolo provocativa…

* * *

**Los veré pronto, pero por las dudas, para quienes no sigan TODAS mis historias, feliz 2014 y gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
